Folktales
by losttodarkness
Summary: Summary:Its during Eclipse and a new kind of supernatural creatures are coming to forks.  Vampires,werewolves and now changelings? main ideas taken from changeling the lost and twilight i dont own them. Warning JB/Oc male Slash
1. Chapter 1

This story will mix twilight with Changeling the lost. this is my first story so go easy on me their will be a male/male pairing so no gay bashing if you dont like it than just dont read it.

Summary:Its during Eclipse and a new kind of supernatural creatures are coming to forks.

Vampires,werewolves and now changelings? Seth and Leah are about to have some strange new family members when sue remarries and when jacob and paul imprint on seth and leahs step-siblings things become very confusing and it dosent help that jacobs imprint is a guy. With Victoria on the loose and few other threats this will be a dangerous time for every one.

**Prolouge**

After the family meeting with Bella, Alice sat on the couch frustrated of how unclear the future was. She was pulled into a vision it was blury at first but she could see better after a few seconds. Thorns...she saw a maze of thorns and three people running through it she couldnt see them well it was very dark. Suddenly one of them tripped the other two stopped and shouted "Ellen!" in unison the closest one went back and kneeled down to her."Im all right" she replied. The one kneeling to her grapped her and put her on his back he looked to the 3rd person and said "Trevor how much farther"? The 3rd one replied "Not much farther" and so the trio pushed eventualy reached a door Trevor opened it and when they stepped throught they were coming out of an alley in a city. Now, that there was more light Alice could make out what they looked like but she couldnt belive what she was seeing. The one who was named Ellen had snow white hair amber colored eyes and pointed ears. The one named Trevor had a skinny body blue eyes that were glowing and shoulder length brown hair with with his pointed ears sticking out. The one carring Ellen had black fur all over his body and the tail and eyes of a panther. The panther-like being said "W...were free".

The vision ended Alice was overwhelmed. What did this mean? Why did they look so strange? She looked up to see Edward with a shocked expression who had obviously read her mind seeing the vision. As if life wasnt complicated enough.

A/N: So as i said this is my first so go easy on me hope you enjoy be working on the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter1: Life**

(Trevor p.o.v)

(Dream)

_CRACK, CRACK, CRACK!_

_I didnt bother trying to contain my screams anymore,My back was aching from the burning pain!_

_CRACK, CRACK, CRACK!_

_My Keeper continued whipping me leaving the scars engraved into my back. Untill eventually she got bored and ordered one of her guards to take me to my room. I was thrown in and they locked me in. Thats when the screaming started the screams of the dead blaming me for what happened to them._

I woke up with a gasp and sat up taking in my surrondings. I was in our apartment building sitting on the couch and out of the corner of my eye i saw Ellen sitting next to the bathroom door and the faint buzz of a shaver was coming from behind it. _Just a dream, only a dream._

Then i remembered we were moving in with Al's fiancee. Thats right he started seeing a woman from the reservation and we just finished packing today, i must have dozed off on the couch.

All things considered Al deserves some happiness in his life, When we escaped Arcadia together he saw it as his duty to help and protect me and Ellen like a father figure.

"Al how long are you going to be in there"! Ellens voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"It's going to take longer if you dont stop asking that"! Al retorted from behind the door. I couldnt help but laugh, _Yeah a REAL father figure_ i thought. You see Al grows fur all over his body and every other month he needs to shave most of it off. He usually dosent bother shaving his tail.

"Were going to be late if we dont go soon". Ellen mumbled

"I'm almost done calm down". a few moments afterwards the buzzing from the shaver stopped and Al emerged from the bathroom. Out of the three of us Al looks the least human. He basiclly looks like a halfman, halfcat freakshow. Dont get me wrong Al is a great guy but if it wasnt for The Mask (The mystical illusion that makes changelings look human to other humans) Al might never have gotten married.

"About time if you keep Sue waiting any longer she might think your having second thoughts". Ellen remarked

Al just rolled his eyes as we left the apartment.

"This place was not worth what we paid for". i said as we entered Al's police cruiser. We lived in a small crappy apartment with two bedrooms, one bathroom and it was crawling with rats. Al worked at the police station when we lived in seattle but he was reassigned when he got in trouble with King Aron.

"Yeah, I wouldnt be suprised if King Aron knew this place was a dump". Al said with a scowl on his face. King Aron and him didnt get along.

Al turned the key in the ignition and the car roared to life. It was a long drive to the reservation, we met Sue and her kids before. Leah was pretty fun to be around but she always seemed angry about something. Then there was Seth, personally i considered him to be a boy version of Ellen small and random. Sue herself was the perfect image of a mother encouraging and caring.

After a long drive to the reservation we made it to Sue's house.

We got out of the car and Al opened the trunk. Me and Ellen kept our luggage in two gym bags while Al kept his in a suitcase. We got our stuff and Al closed the trunk.

"Ok, Al last chance if you want to rethink this". i joked

Al laughed "Would you rather move back into the apartment"?

"Are you Nuts, that place was a health hazzard"!

"Well dont look a gift horse in the mouth then".

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

(Jacobs p.o.v)

"Youre mom's getting remarried"! i asked kind of shocked

Seth quirked an eyebrow and said "Yeah, why so suprised"?

_He's taking this really well._ "Well your dad died not too long ago dosent it feel kind of weird"? Seth looked to the ground and i started to regret bringing that up.

He looked back up and said "Well yeah it does but Al makes mom feel happy and thats all we can ask for from him".

"His name is Al"?

"Yeah"

"Whats his full name" i asked

"Al Sarel". seth stated

"What do you know about him"?

Seth thought for a moment before saying anything then spoke. "Al is a cop he used to live in Seattle with his kids but he was reassigned here".

"He has kids"? i asked

"Yeah Trevor and Ellen, Trevor is funny but kind of a smartass and Ellens kinda random ".

The door bell started to ring. Sue ran to the door with smile on her face. She opened the door and hugged a slightly hairy man with messy black hair in a cop uniform.

"Youre here"! she said excited. The man who im guessing was Al wrapped his arms aroud her. He had such good effect on her. A few months ago she was a wreck keeping herself together but dying inside but this guy made her into the Energetic and loving woman she was before Harry died.

"Come on you know you cant keep me away forever". he said laughing.

"Get a room you two". said one male voice.

"AH! Old people are so gross!" said a female one.

"Hey! I resent that!" Al said looking back.

Then two others came in one of them was a petite girl with long blond hair and smokey grey eyes. she was wearing a black coat that contrasted from her pale skin. That must be when the next one came... my heart skipped a beat when i looked into his blue eyes. Everything that kept me attached to this world fell part and re attached to this beautifull boy. Everything that caused me grief, Bella, The _Leeches, _none ofitmatteredanymore. All that i cared about was him.

It took me a while to realised what just happened.

I imprinted...

I imprinted, on a guy! How was that even possible? It was no question that i imprinted on him i felt my whole world shift towards him.

wait...SHIT!

I looked towards Seth and saw that he was pretty dammed shocked by what he just saw.

We eventually noticed that the others were looking at us with concerned eyes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The dinner wasnt as akward as i thought.

Sue made lasanga and Trevor was wolfing it down like there was no tomorrow. Al and Ellen ate as if they've seen him do this a hundred times before. Damn you'd think a guy as thin as Trevor wouldnt be able to eat much. No one seemed to want to start a conversation.

Seth broke the silence by asking "So how did your guys meet"

Al quirked an eyebrow "you didnt tell them"?

Sue looked at leah " i thought i told you two this story".

Leah shook her head saying "No you didnt. You just told us you were dating somone and went _on _and_ on_ about how wonderful he was".

Al smirked, Ellen rolled her eyes and Trevor was trying not to laugh.

An: Im sorry i havent updated but i'v had alot of personal issues that have been the way. I'll try to update more often.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Notified**

(Trevor p.o.v)

To say that Seth's room was a little messy but it wasnt serious, there was also a new bed.

"Alright here we are make yourself at home". Seth said glancing at jake with a worried expression. He and jake had been exchanging glances when they thought nobody was looking. What am i missing does it have something to do with jake having a thing for me? I'll have to ask Ellen later.

You see changelings can sense and feed off of emotions and the instant Jacob looked at me desire was rolling off of him in waves.

"So will you guys be going to school on the rez?" Seth asked

"No were already enrolled at forks high". i answered

"Do you need somone to drive you there, cause i could give you a ride if you need it". Jake offered quickly.

"Thanks i'll tell Ellen ".

Jake grinned "Awsome see you then"

"Jake, Billy's here"!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Next to the couch were to other guys one was tall and as muscled as Jake. He was curently staring at Ellen like she was some model or something and he was giving of an enourmous amount of desire. What was with these people and love at first sight! The other guy was in a wheelchair and was older than the other guy he was looking at the other guy Strangley.

"Dad what are you doing here"? Jake asked.

he shrugged "I just wanted to meet Sues fiancee why else"?

The guy next to him said "and with you here Billy had to bug me about driving him"

Ellen spoke up "And you are"?

"Paul" He said smiling.

There was a few hours of talking before it was getting late.

As Jake, Paul and Billy left I explained to Ellen that Jake offered to drive us to school.

Al overheard "Good Charlie would probably be pissed at me for being late on the first day of work even if it was taking you guys to school". Sue snorted, "Al Charlie would understand".

Al smiled at her "Sue mind if i talk to Trevor and Ellen for a bit".

Sue nodded and headed off to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Friends**

"Okay Ellen whats up why are those guys giving off those emotions"? i asked

Ellen looked blankly at me. "I dont know, they shouldnt feel fate pull so easily." she mumbled.

Al asked "Those guys are a part of your fates?"

Ellen nodded "but they shouldnt be able to know about it so easily".

"So what do you actually see". Al asked

"Them...with us...in a romantic sort of way." she said.

Ellen motioned between me and her.

"Well i dont have any arguments there pretty damn hot" i said.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""''''

**(Jakes p.o.v)**

I couldnt get him out of my head being away from him was painful.

"Calm down Jake youll see him again". Dad said. Dad was totally accepting of my new found interest so that was a plus and he was right. I was driving him and Ellen to school tommorow!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

**(Trevors p.o.v)**

It was night and Seth was snoring in his bed and i couldnt sleep at all. Al and Ellen asked if i could peer into Seth's mind. So i got up and walked to Seth's bed i put my hand on his head and focsed my energy on him.

Just like that i entered his dreams i was in a large hallway. This was going to take awhile.


End file.
